Dedue/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill: "Still whole and sound, I hope…" White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow The Ball :Garreg Mach Ball/Script Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Singing in tune with others proved quite difficult." Cooking * "I enjoy cooking. You seem to know what you are doing." Dining Hall * "Let us eat." * "I like this." (favorite dish) With Dimitri * Dedue: Mmm. * Dimitri: Remember this, Professor. This look on Dedue's face means he thinks the food is pretty tasty. (Dedue's favorite dish) Gifts Lost Items * "That is not mine. Try asking others." * "That belongs to me. I apologize for the trouble." Tea Party Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I was certain I had it." ** Critique: "I accept your judgement." * Great: "I have deepened my understanding." * Great: "I appreciate your efforts." * Perfect: "I answered correctly." ** "No need for praise." Skill Level Up * "This worked out well." * "It's in my grasp." * "It seems I have improved." Group Tasks Stable Duty * "This will be easy for the two of us." With Dimitri * Normal ** Dedue: Please take a rest, Your Highness. Allow me to take care of this. ** Dimitri: I cannot allow it. The two of us can take care of this quickly. ** Dedue: Very well. As you say. *** Dedue: The work is done, Professor. We did rather well. *** Dimitri: True enough. Except that Dedue ended up doing all of my work too... (good result) * War phase ** Dimitri: You excel at this. Will you help me again sometime, Dedue? ** Dedue: Naturally. ** Dimitri: Then let's carry on as usual. Oh, and you had better leave some work for me! *** Dedue: Thanks to your help, Your Highness, we produced an excellent result. *** Dimitri: No, it was you who helped most. I hope we can continue to support each other. Weeding * "Let us finish this quickly." Clearing Rubble With Dimitri * Dimitri: Dedue, why don't you take a break? As the saying goes, the right person for the right job... * Dedue: Leaving it to you may be quicker, Your Highness, but it would not be right. * Dimitri: I was joking. Do not look so troubled! Let's work together and get this done. ** Dedue: Thanks to your help, Your Highness, we produced an excellent result. ** Dimitri: No, it was you who helped most. I hope we can continue to support each other. Certification Exams * "I passed." (passed, intermediate) Level Up *"Not good enough." (1 or 2 stats up) *"I supposed I've improved." (3+ stats up) *"Better to serve His Highness." (5 stats up) *"I will handle whatever comes." (5 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected * "What should I do?" (Full/High Health) * "Proceed with caution." (Medium Health) * "I can still serve..." (Low Health) Post Time Skip * "I am prepared." (Full/High Health) * "" (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Upon Being Healed * "Thank you." * "My thanks." Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Weak." * "Ineffective." Critical Attack * "For His Highness!" Gambit Cut-in * "Right behind you." Performing Gambit * "Let's do it. Now." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Impressive." Enemy Defeated * "Sufficient." * "It had to be done." * "Give up." * "Threat eliminated." Skill Mastered * "" Post Time Skip * "" Skill Up * "It seems I've improved." Post Time Skip * "" Class Mastery * "This worked out well." Post Time Skip * "" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts